Fireworks
by adpi24
Summary: COMPLETE!!!Challenge response. N/S. Fourth of July, read challenge in first chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Fireworks  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rating: PG-13, just rating high to be on the safe side  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
AN: Thanks to Jacqueline from the N/S Shipper board for the challenge. The challenge is as follows:  
  
Must be a 1 part-er (but length is up to you)  
  
Must be completed by July 4th  
  
Must be N/S (friendship or romance, it's up to you!)  
  
Must be something happening on 4th of July like a fair, celebration, something non-work related.  
  
PG-13 or lower  
  
Must include any 10 of the following (and its an ODD list)  
  
Tictacs  
  
Fireworks that don't work  
  
A VERY big flag  
  
A Joke about Catherine's ex-stripping  
  
Greg's music  
  
A vacuum  
  
Cotton candy  
  
Noisy Kids  
  
Broken cell phone  
  
Pet llama (it can be anyones)  
  
The First Wives Club (book or movie)  
  
Purse-snatchers  
  
The fifth Harry Potter Book  
  
A 1000 Piece puzzle  
  
Waffles  
  
Mini gargoyles  
  
A big stuffed gorilla  
  
One of Sara's infamous glares  
  
A big bouquet of flowers  
  
So now that y'all know the challenge here's my story!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sara was having a horrible day. It was July 3rd and she was working. Now she normally didn't mind going to work, but the night shift had just gotten a new lab tech, Andrew, who wouldn't leave Sara in peace. Every where she went he was there and he was always asking her out. It's not like Andrew wasn't a nice person, but she wasn't attracted to him. She had her heart set on winning someone else, someone to whom she had had a crush on since the moment she arrived in Las Vegas, but she was too stupid to see it due to her school girl crush on Grissom.  
  
Today was no different; Andrew had cornered her and asked her out at least 5 times today. She looked up at the clock, only 10 minutes left in shift.  
  
'Thank God' she thought to herself 'if only I can avoid Andrew for 10 more minutes'  
  
She began putting the items she had been using back in their proper places. Once she was finished she headed to the locker room to grab her stuff. On the way she saw Andrew heading towards her, he hadn't noticed her yet because he was talking to Greg.  
  
'I gotta hide' she thought 'I cannot kindly turn him down anymore today'  
  
She immediately ducked into the door to her right, not realizing that she walked into the men's restroom.  
  
She leaned back against the door and sighed. From where she was standing she realized she was in the restroom. She decided to go wash her face off but got the shock of her life when she saw Nick standing over the sink rinsing his face off.  
  
"Nick, what the hell are you doing in the women's restroom?" Sara asked  
  
Nick looked up at Sara with slight amusement in his face, "Sara, this is the men's restroom" he then pointed over to the urinals. Sara's face immediately went red with embarrassment, "so I should actually be asking why you, Miss Sidle, are in the men's restroom?"  
  
"Oh God, I didn't even check what I was dunking into. I was trying to avoid Andrew" "Andrew, the new lab tech. Why are you trying to avoid him?" Nick asked still quite amused with Sara's predicament.  
  
"He keeps asking me out and I've already turned him down five times today. You won't even believe the excuses I gave him; they were lame and still kept asking me"  
  
Nick smiled one of his thousand watt smiles at her  
  
"You better not be laughing on the inside Nick Stokes" Sara said giving him her infamous glares.  
  
"No, I'm actually curious to what excuses you have given"  
  
"I've told him I needed to go buy a new vacuum that I needed to go to Verizon and get my broken cell phone replaced. Let's see what else?" she paused thinking "I also told him I wanted to finish the thousand piece puzzle I started, I wanted to finish reading The First Wives Club and begin reading Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. So far, that's about it. Five excuses and he keeps asking"  
  
Before Nick could respond the two of them heard voices coming towards the bathroom, they could make out the voices of being Andrew and Greg. Impulsively, Sara grabbed Nick and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Nick was surprised but responded; he pushed her tiny frame up against the wall. Their hands went everyone, exploring each other's bodies. Sara opened her mouth and allowed Nick's tongue to dance with hers. This was what Andrew and Greg walked into.  
  
"Oh My God!!!!" Andrew and Greg stated at the same time.  
  
At that comment Nick and Sara pulled apart, extremely flushed and panting.  
  
"Andrew, Greg" Sara stated  
  
"Uh, hi Sara" Greg replied  
  
Sara turned to Nick and pulled him into a quick kiss 'I could so get used to this' her brain thought.  
  
"I'll see you later Nick" she said and left the restroom, heading for her original destination, the locker room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So Nick, my man, what was that we just walked in on?" Greg said, teasing him  
  
"None of your concern Greg. I'll see you two later. Have a great day and night off. Happy fourth of July" Nick said and left the bathroom.  
  
"So, Nick and Sara" Andrew said slowly  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great? Those two have been flirting since day one. The sexual tension between them just kept getting thicker and thicker by the day"  
  
Greg turned to face Andrew and noticed Andrew was upset.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I kind of had a crush on Sara" Andrew admitted  
  
"Uh, sorry man." Greg stated "I know, how bout you come out with me tonight, going to 'Rain', get some girls, get drunk"  
  
Andrew smiled and nodded. Still very much upset by what he witnessed earlier between Nick and Sara  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Nick hurried to the locker room to grab his stuff and talk to Sara.  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Yeah, Nicky. Over here at my locker"  
  
He walked over to her and noticed she was staring at some pictures tapped to her locker door. He had never noticed before, but one of the pictures taped up was of the two of them. It was taken at Lindsey's birthday party back in April. Lindsey had insisted they pose together and they had complied.  
  
He went up to her and whispered in her ear "that's a great picture of us"  
  
Sara felt the chills run down her spine. She turned and his lips met hers again. Nick's arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer. Sara's arms went around his neck, making sure to keep his face as close to hers as possible. When the need for breath became apparent the two broke apart, but they didn't remove their arms from each other.  
  
"That was hot" a voice stated  
  
Sara and Nick removed their arms from one another and turned to see Warrick and Catherine staring at them, each with an amused look on their faces.  
  
"Catherine, Warrick. How long you two been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to see that hot kiss between you two" Catherine said and began pulling things from her locker. Warrick followed suit.  
  
Nick and Sara blushed at her comment  
  
"I have three words for you two" Warrick stated before leaving "IT'S ABOUT TIME". With that he left the locker room.  
  
"I'm gonna have to second him on that" Catherine said "have a nice fourth of July you two" she said and left the locker room.  
  
Nick went to his locker, opened it up and threw his forensics vest and jacket into it.  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
Sara smiled at him "you cooking?"  
  
"Sure, come on, let's get out of here"  
  
Nick and Sara headed out of the locker room, hand in hand, surprising workers whom they passed in the hallways.  
  
*~*~*  
  
End of chapter one. Here's what I've used so far. A vacuum, broken cell phone, The First Wives Club book, the fifth Harry Potter book, a 1000 piece puzzle and Sara's infamous glare.  
  
Brianna 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Fireworks  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
AN: Thank you all who reviewed. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it and that I made y'all laugh. This chapter will actually be the conclusion of the story. Enjoy. Again, thanks to Jacqueline for the challenge.  
  
Also, date wise, I'm using 2003 calendar, where the 4th is on a Friday.  
  
Also, I do add some Grissom and Catherine, not a lot in the grand scheme of things, just as a transition.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sara and Nick walked outside and separated each heading to their respective Tahoe's. Sara ended up following Nick to his place.  
  
Nick was still in shock over what had just occurred between him and Sara in the last 15 minutes. He had developed a crush on her the moment her saw her at the lab on her first day. They worked will together and they constantly flirted with one another. He considered Sara one of best friends, but he also knew she was infatuated with Grissom so he never approached her. He also didn't want their friendship to suffer.  
  
Nick pulled into apartment complex, Sara behind him. He parked in his assigned spot and Sara parked in the visitor spot that just happened to be available right next to him. They each exited their respective vehicles and met on the sidewalk.  
  
Sara smiled at Nick and took his hand into hers. They walked in comfortable silence to Nick's apartment. He quickly unlocked the door and allowed Sara to enter.  
  
"You rearranged the living room, again." Sara stated  
  
Nick chuckled at her observation. Not even Warrick had noticed, "Yeah, I got bored with it the other way"  
  
The two headed to the kitchen. Nick began pulling items out while Sara took a seat on one of the barstools at the counter.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast?" Sara asked  
  
"I was thinking Belgium waffles."  
  
Sara smiled and licked her lips "yum". She loved Nick's Belgium waffles.  
  
Sara sat and watched Nick cook. She became mesmerized by the movements his arms made, the muscles in his backs, everything about him. She was staring so intently and off in her own little world that she didn't notice Nick place a plate in front of her.  
  
"Sara" Nick said and Sara jumped out of her world  
  
She shook her head quickly "Sorry, not paying attention"  
  
"It's okay. Do you want syrup or powdered sugar?"  
  
"Syrup"  
  
Nick nodded and handed her the Mrs. Butterworth's and she poured a fair amount on her waffle before handing in to Nick, who had taken the stool next to her.  
  
Their fingers briefly touched and they smiled at one another. Sara took a bite of her waffle and about died, it was that good.  
  
"Oh my god Nick, this is so good"  
  
"I'm glad you approve"  
  
She turned and smiled at him and the two continued eating their breakfast. Once they were done Sara insisted on doing the dishes because he had cooked.  
  
"So, Sara"  
  
"Yeah" she said turning around, having just finished putting the last dish in the dishwasher  
  
"Any plans for tonight, since it is the fourth of July and we don't have to work"  
  
"No, hadn't really thought about it"  
  
"Well, there is a carnival in town, you wanna go?" Nick asked biting his lip  
  
Sara smiled and walked over to him. She leaned in and gently kissed him.  
  
"I'd loved too, but right now I want to sleep."  
  
"Okay" Nick said standing up "well, since you look like you're going to pass out and I don't want you to drive why don't you take my bed and I'll take the couch."  
  
"Nick, no offense or anything, but we are adults. I'm not planning on doing anything right now but sleeping. I'm not making you sleep on the couch."  
  
Nick was about to argue with her when he saw her resolve face, he knew not too. Nick nodded and the two headed towards his bedroom. Each of them toed off their shoes and crawled into Nick's king size bed. Sara rolled over and placed her head on Nick's chest, within seconds she was asleep. Nick, set his alarm to wake them at 5pm, then wrapped his arms around Sara's body, also quickly falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Beep beep beep beep  
  
Nick rolled over and shut off his alarm. Sara also began to slowly wake up.  
  
"Hey" she said  
  
"Hey, sleep well?"  
  
"Like a baby, I'm hungry though"  
  
Nick chuckled  
  
"What time is it?" Sara asked  
  
"Five"  
  
Sara and Nick both got up from the bed and stretched  
  
"Well, I'd really like to go home and change, why don't we meet at six at Mimi's Café off of Highland Blvd?"  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
Nick walked Sara to the front door and gave her a gentle kiss before she left. Nick watched as she got in her Tahoe and started the engine. He kept his eyes on her until she was out of the parking lot. He then locked his door and went to go get ready for his evening out with Sara.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sara drove as quickly as possible back to her house. She was nervous yet excited about spending the evening with Nick. She was so glad that everything was working out between them.  
  
When Grissom had turned her down for dinner after the explosion her world came crashing down around her. She realized that she wasn't anything special to him, like she always thought she was. She went to Catherine and asked her to speak to Grissom and her working with either Nick or Warrick. Catherine was confused by what Sara was asking of her and the two women began talking. Sara told her about asking Grissom out and him turning her down. They had become closer since Sara had found out Hank was using her to cheat on his steady girlfriend. This conversation only cemented their friendship. Catherine agreed to speak to Grissom and Sara spent most of her time working with Nick or Warrick.  
  
It was in June sometime when she realized that she had developed much stronger feelings for Nick. She always had a crush on him, since she first came to Vegas, but spending more and more time with him only increased her feelings. This was one of the reasons she kept turning Andrew down. She was shocked with her actions earlier in the day, impulsively kissing Nick, but the outcome had been much better than she could have even imagined.  
  
Sara pulled into her apartment complex and parked her Tahoe, running to her apartment and as quickly as possible unlocking the door. She threw her stuff down and locked up behind her. She quickly began stripping her clothes off so she could jump in the shower.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Nick had just finished his shower and was know deciding what to wear. He didn't want to overdress, but he wanted to look nice for Sara, but he also wanted to be comfortable.  
  
He finally decided on jeans, a white ribbed shirt and his black Doc Martens. He splashed on some CK One and then double checked his appearance.  
  
He looked over at the clock, 20 minutes till he had to meet Sara. He decided to leave now so he could put his name on the list, not knowing how many people might be eating out tonight.  
  
He grabbed his keys and cell phone and headed out.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Same time at Sara's apartment  
  
Sara took a quick shower and was now finishing blow drying her hair. She had decided to wear some low rise boot cut jeans, a tight black v neck tee that came just to her hips and black boots.  
  
She finished up with her hair, deciding to leave it down for now, but slipped a ponytail holder around her wrist, just in case she wanted to pull it out of her face later. She put a light amount of foundation on along with some grey eye shadow and mascara. She then sprayed some Obsession on her wrists and neck.  
  
She checked her watch and noticed it was ten till six.  
  
"Crap" she said aloud "I need to get out of here"  
  
She quickly turned the lights off in her apartment, grabbed her small purse that had her keys and cell phone in it and left.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Nick and Sara had a quiet and intimate dinner. The restaurant was pretty empty so they were able to eat in peace. They talked about everything but work, their families, parents, siblings, everything. Nick felt ready to share with Sara what had happened to him when he was nine, but he knew that this wasn't the place for such an important conversation. Sara had ordered Penne with four cheeses while Nick settled on Benson's 12 oz Top Sirloin. Sara teased Nick for eating the steak and Nick replied 'what did she expect from a boy from Texas'.  
  
At around 7pm they left the restaurant, deciding they would drop one of their cars off. Since Nick's place was closer they headed there. Nick had insisted that he drive and Sara hadn't protested. She parked and locked her Tahoe, then jumped into Nick's.  
  
"So where is this carnival?" Sara asked as Nick headed onto the main street  
  
"It's just off the strip; remember where the old mall used to be" Sara nodded, "its right there"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They sat in silence for awhile before Sara spoke up "do you mind if I turn on the radio"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
Sara turned it on and out blasted country music; Sara quickly changed stations and settled on one with some pulsating music coming from the speakers.  
  
*~*  
  
Say your prayers little one  
  
Don't forget, my son  
  
To include everyone  
  
Tuck you in, warm within  
  
Keep you free from sin  
  
Till the sandman he comes  
  
Sleep with one eye open  
  
Gripping your pillow tight  
  
Exit: Light  
  
Enter: Night  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land  
  
*~*  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows, "this sound like something Greg would listen too"  
  
Nick looked over to her with a confused look on her face "Sara its Metallica"  
  
"Sooo"  
  
"I can't believe you don't know Metallica"  
  
Sara shrugged and continued listening  
  
*~*  
  
Something's wrong, shut the light  
  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
  
And they aren't of snow white  
  
Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
  
And of things that will bite  
  
Sleep with one eye open  
  
Gripping your pillow tight  
  
Exit: Light  
  
Enter: Night Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land  
  
*~*  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry I'm not aware of Metallica"  
  
"Sara, it just surprises me is all"  
  
"I'm surprised you know, this isn't country"  
  
"Sara, I may listen to country but I listen to rock, heavy metal, I like a lot of different music. Plus this song is from their Black album"  
  
"Black album, they couldn't come up with a better name"  
  
Nick chuckled "that is the name Sara. God, I definitely need to broaden your horizons when it comes to Metallica."  
  
He turned and looked at her, "just listen, its great stuff"  
  
*~*  
  
Now I lay me down to sleep  
  
(Now I lay me down to sleep)  
  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
  
(Pray the lord my soul to keep)  
  
If I die before I wake  
  
(If I die before I wake)  
  
Pray the lord my soul to take  
  
(Pray the lord my soul to take)  
  
Hush little baby, don't say a word  
  
And never mind that noise you heard  
  
It's just the beasts under your bed,  
  
In your closet, in your head  
  
Exit: Light  
  
Enter: Night  
  
Grain of sand  
  
Exit: Light  
  
Enter: Night  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land  
  
*~*  
  
The song finished and Nick noticed that Sara was deep in thought.  
  
"So, what did you think about the song?"  
  
She took a deep breath "It was okay"  
  
"Just okay?" Nick teased back  
  
She sighed "I liked it okay, God give me the third degree"  
  
Nick laughed "Good God, Sara Sidle has admitted that she liked a Metallica song. There is hope for the world" he teased  
  
"Oh shut up Nick Stokes" Sara teased back and smiled at him. She wasn't offended by his teasing; it was actually kind of cute.  
  
"Okay here we are" Nick said as he pulled into the makeshift parking lot for the carnival. "Ready to have some fun"  
  
"Ready" Sara replied  
  
They got out of the vehicle and headed towards the entrance. Nick paying for the two of them, he bought them a pack of 25 tickets each. Nick took Sara's hand into his and they walked into the park.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sara was having a blast. It was now 9:30, fireworks were supposed to be starting at 10:00pm. So far they had gone on the bumper cars and the zipper twice. They had played a few games, but won nothing. Nick was now standing in line to get Sara some cotton candy and a soda.  
  
She had commandeered a bench and was watching the people around her. Noisy children were running around everywhere and Sara silently wondered why their parents weren't taking better care of their children.  
  
She saw Nick heading back over towards her carrying her cotton candy, some popcorn and a soda.  
  
"Hey, let me take something" she said as he approached her, he handed her the soda and she took a sip.  
  
"Mmm Dr. Pepper, caffeine"  
  
Nick laughed and sat down next to her. She took her cotton candy from him and ate a piece.  
  
"Thank you Nick"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. Breakfast, dinner, this. I'm having a blast"  
  
Nick leaned over and gave her a quick and gentle kiss "I'm glad"  
  
After sitting for about 10 minutes talking and eating they decided to get up and walk around. Sara took the empty popcorn and cotton candy bags and threw them away. Nick had bought an extra large soda, so there was still some left. As they were walking around, Sara noticed a man using a large hammer, hitting a piece of metal to test his strength. So far he wasn't doing to well. She laughed at his attempt.  
  
"What's so funny?" Nick asked stopping  
  
"That man over there" she pointed "He's trying to prove how strong he is and he's not doing so well"  
  
Nick looked over and had to laugh too. The man was only managing to get the metal piece halfway up, nowhere near the bell at the top.  
  
Sara suddenly got the brilliant idea to have Nick try it. She grabbed his hands and began dragging him over.  
  
"Sara, what are you doing?"  
  
"Please, I want you to try" she stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. He immediately gave in.  
  
"Step right up, step right up, test your strength, reach the top receive a prize" the man running the contraption stated loudly  
  
Nick handed the man some tickets and took the hammer from him.  
  
"You get two tries"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Nick slammed the hammer down on the plank to get the metal up. He got extremely close to the top.  
  
The attendant whistled "nice job man"  
  
Nick shook his shoulders, preparing for the second one. He turned to see Sara standing next to him with a huge smile on her face. That was all the encouragement he needed, he slammed the hammer down and the metal hit the bell causing it to ring.  
  
The people who had stopped to watch began clapping and Sara ran over to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Nice job, Nick." She kissed him "knew you had it in you", she whispered to him.  
  
The attendant came over to them "congrats man, go ahead and pick a prize" and he gestured to the array of stuffed animals behind them.  
  
Nick and Sara turned  
  
"Which one Sara?" Nick asked  
  
Sara looked at all of them, thinking. She eventually pointed to one "That one"  
  
The attendant nodded and pulled down the huge stuffed gorilla for Sara. He handed it to her and Nick laughed.  
  
"Sara, the gorilla is almost bigger than you"  
  
"I like it" she said laughing "Nick what time is it?"  
  
"It's almost 10, why?"  
  
"Ferris Wheel I so want to be up there when the fireworks start, come on"  
  
"Okay"  
  
The two left and ran to the Ferris wheel.  
  
"How many?" the attendant asked  
  
"Two, can we leave this down here" Sara said and asked about the stuffed animal.  
  
"Sure" the man said and gestured to the next available car  
  
"Will you be stopping the ride when the fireworks start? We would love to be at the top" Sara asked  
  
"Yeah, I will be. I've got 4 more cars to fill, which will probably be when the fireworks start, so you guys will be up top anyways. You'll just stay there till the fireworks are over"  
  
"Thanks man" Nick said  
  
They climbed into the car and the ride began moving. The slowly went higher and higher, finally reaching the very top.  
  
"Well here we are" Nick said  
  
"Yup"  
  
Suddenly the fireworks began right in front of them.  
  
"I love fireworks" Sara said  
  
"Me too"  
  
Nick put one arm around Sara's shoulders and she took his available hand into hers. They sat that way the entire time, enjoying each other's company and the fireworks. When the fireworks ended 15 minutes later, Nick leaned over to Sara and pulled her into a kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice the ride began to move or that three people down below were watching them with interest.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine, Grissom and Lindsey had decided to spend Fourth of July at the carnival. They ate candied apples, kettle korn, cotton candy and hot dogs. They were now walking around waiting for the fireworks to start.  
  
They got to the Ferris wheel when the fireworks started. They stood and watched the fireworks, Grissom having put Lindsey on his shoulders so she could see them better. Once they ended they turned around to get in line for the Ferris wheel. It was at that moment that they saw Nick and Sara kissing on the ride as it was coming down from the top to continue its way around.  
  
"Isn't that." Grissom said trailing off  
  
"Oh yeah, Warrick and I caught them in the locker room totally making out with each other" Catherine replied  
  
"Mommy, isn't that Uncle Nick and Sara" Lindsey asked pointing to them as they came around again, still in a lip lock.  
  
"Yeah it is sweetie"  
  
"Good, their finally kissing" Lindsey said  
  
Grissom took Lindsey off his shoulders and the two adults looked at her with confusion.  
  
"Mom, I may be a kid, but I know that Uncle Nick and Sara like each other. I think this is a good thing. Can we please go on the ride now?"  
  
The two adults nodded, having noticed that Nick and Sara had gotten off the ride and were now picking up a huge stuffed animal and walking in the opposite direction of them.  
  
"Let's go" with that the three walked over to the Ferris wheel, ready to enjoy the rest of their evening.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Nick and Sara stayed at the carnival until closing time at 11:30pm. Nick drove Sara back to his place so she could pick up her Tahoe.  
  
"You're sure you okay to drive" Nick said as Sara settled herself into the driver's seat, her stuffed gorilla in the passenger seat.  
  
"I'm fine Nick; I'll see you tomorrow at work"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Sara leaned out the window and gave him a gentle yet passionate kiss.  
  
"Drive safely" Nick said when they broke apart  
  
"I will bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
With that Sara started the engine, pulled out of the spot and headed home, smiling the entire way.  
  
Each went to bed with thoughts of each other on their mind.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
July 5th, 2003  
  
Sara walked into the lab, still beaming from ear to ear from spending yesterday with Nick. She walked into the break room to see a huge bouquet of red roses sitting on the table. She couldn't resist seeing whose they were and looked at the card and was surprised to see 'Sara' written on it.  
  
She opened the card and read what was written.  
  
Sara,  
  
Yesterday was one of the best days of my life and I know without a shadow of a doubt it was because I spent it with you. I look forward to spending more days, nights and weekends with you.  
  
Nick  
  
Sara smiled.  
  
"I see you like the flowers" she heard a voice say behind her  
  
She turned to see Nick standing there.  
  
"I love them, thank you so much"  
  
"Your welcome" Nick replied  
  
Sara went to him and pulled him into a hug. She sighed and decided that she was going to tell Nick exactly how she felt for him.  
  
"Nick" she said as she slightly pulled away so she could look into his eyes as she told him.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"First, I want you to know that I had a wonderful time with you yesterday also"  
  
"Thanks, I did too. As evidenced by the flowers"  
  
"I also need to tell you something"  
  
Nick got a slightly concerned look on his face and Sara chuckled  
  
"It's not anything bad"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I love you" Sara said staring deeply into his chocolate brown eyes as she said it.  
  
Nick's face broke into what Sara could only describe as pure happiness  
  
"I love you too Sara, I love you too"  
  
Sara sealed the deal of their love with a kiss. A kiss that made them each realize they were no longer alone in the world. A kiss that made them both aware, that they would survive anything as long as they had each other's love. It was a kiss filled with promise for the future.  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Okay that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. Okay, for this chapter I used waffles, a big stuffed gorilla, cotton candy, noisy kids and a big bouquet of flowers.  
  
I don't own Mrs. Butterworth's  
  
What else. The food mentioned is actually food carried at Mimi's Café; I went online and checked their official website.  
  
Don't own CK One or Obsession. I just picked CK One for the heck of it and I wear Obsession and it is sitting on my desk right in front of me, so I figured what the hell, she wears Obsession. Don't own Metallica. I was listening to the CD and I thought, again, what the hell let's add a Metallica song. I also was completely guessing on the type of music Sara, Greg or Nick listens too. Don't kill me.  
  
Okay the song is Enter Sandman, Metallica, Black Album (this album ROCKS!!!!!!), published in 1991.  
  
Finally, I have absolutely no idea what the name of the thing is that I made Nick hit. I have seen in on TV shows, I have seen it at the Arizona State Fair, I have seen it at carnivals, but for the life of me I couldn't think of the name. I asked my friends I asked my dad, no one knew. So just go with it. 


End file.
